Code Name: Paladin
by Deamon PumaWolf
Summary: When Spencer shows up at his lovers house one night, beaten and broken, his lover decides he has no choice but to take matters in his own hands...
1. Part 1

**Code Name: Paladin**

Part 1:

I groaned as I walked into my apartment. It was late, I was exhausted, and I still had a report to write up. So, with a heavy sigh, I dragged my tired ass over to my desk and just dropped my bag. The chair was hard and uncomfortable; perfect for writing up boring reports when you were walking dead on your feet. So, pulling out my customized super laptop I began typing and, by the time I got to the third page of the incident report, I was in survivor mode; only focusing on the laptop and barely managing that. It took an hour longer than it should have but I eventually managed to complete it; doing a little in my seat dance as I went. God I hate paper work.

As the comp shut down I decided to raid my fridge for sustenance before I collapsed as a heap on the floor. It would do me no good if I fell asleep without food in my stomach; partially due to the fact that I hadn't eaten in twenty eight hours but who's counting anyway? So I was miffed when I heard the hesitant knock. Looking at my watch I swore. It was four am and someone just happened by and wanted to visit? Great; what joyous occasion could cause someone to visit me of all people at four am? Scratch that thought. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know the answer. Hearing the knock at the door I sighed and managed to yell out a quick and snippy 'I'm coming' between bites of a cold piece of pizza.

Reaching the door I took another bite of pizza before I opened it. I was shocked to see a beaten up Spencer leaning against the door frame. He barely could manage a smile in between pained movements and my first thought was to pull him into a hug; though I caught the steadily worsening winces of pain and I stopped myself before I went to hug him.

"What happened?" I asked as I lead him into the living room and made him sit down on the couch. He didn't answer at first so I went to the bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit and, when I came back, he began to tell his tale.

"I was working late in the office because I decided to read through a stack or two of case files to help Garcia out… filter out the ones we would actually consider taking on. So by the time I was walking back to my bike it was late and you know I don't like people knowing I ride so I don't park in the Bureau parking lot so, as I was walking back to my bike, I got cornered in the parking lot by some guys. They decided they were going to have some… fun with me before they stole my bike. So now I'm out my pride and a motorcycle that I had custom made."

Throughout his explanation I had been bandaging him up, made him strip and all so that I could get to all of his wounds. He looked worse than he actually was, he didn't have a single broken bone but he would be hurting for a while. I noticed a lot of deep muscle bruising and winced as I applied healing balms. After I decided that there was nothing else I could do I grabbed him a spare change of clothes and did not give him a choice on whether or not he was spending the night.

"How does your head feel? You have a few good gashed back there." I noticed that many of them had to have happened while he was down on his back but I wasn't going to push the subject. I watched as he winced when he reached back to touch the bandages. He was going to look like hell in the morning when all of his bruises finally set in.

"Like a semi truck exploded inside of it." Was his reply and I noticed he was eyeing the rest of the pizza slices that I had left out when I went to open the door. Going over I put two on a plate; I knew he liked cold pizza as much as I did so I didn't bother warming it up. He smiled, it was faint but it was there, and took the pizza from me and started to eat.

"We need to inform the Bureau Spence… Do you want me to call or…?" I watched as he shrank into himself on the couch and nibbled gingerly at his pizza. He was quiet for a minute, pensive I noted, before he answered.

"Can you call Hotch for me? He'll want to see me and have me file a report as well…"

I nodded and picked up my phone, I didn't know this Hotch person but I knew of him. He seemed like a good man. He watched out for Spencer while they were both on cases and off. Spence had told me all about Hotch and it was about time I got to meet my lovers Boss. I just wish that it didn't have to be under these circumstances. Dialing the number Spence had added to my contact list in case of emergencies I sighed heavily as I waited for the man to pick up. If I hadn't been called away on a last minute case I would have picked him up like I planned and taken him to dinner. Then this would have never happened. After the fourth ring I thought the man wasn't going to answer but instead I received a gruff "Aaron Hotchner speaking."


	2. Part 2

**Code Name: Paladin**

Part 2:

It took almost an hour before Hotch showed up at my doorstep though by the time he did Spencer was wound up tighter than a yoyo. He was a bundle of nerves and shock which I attributed to his adrenaline wearing off. After some persuasion he agreed to lie down for a bit but that had turned out badly. The minute he fell asleep he was plagued by nightmares. Both from this attack and from the Tobias incident and I was left with no choice but to wake him up; even though he did need the sleep.

Spencer flinched as I lead Hotch into the living room. I noted the evidence baggies and the camera and even though I knew it had to be done I hoped that it wouldn't have to be this traumatic to Spence. He had gone through a lot after the Tobias incident and I was worried that this attack would leave him more broken than he already felt.

After five minutes of Spence stalling the recovery process we sat him down at the kitchen table. I watched as Hotch explained each step to Spence and why it was necessary. It was clear to me that Spence was like family to him and that made me feel relieved somewhat. And after the step by step breakdown Spence calmed enough so that Hotch could actually gather trace evidence. However, when it came to photographically documenting the injuries Spencer panicked.

He wouldn't let Hotch near him, especially when it came to him removing his shirt and pajama pants to get a better view of the injuries. I had feared this would happen so I stepped in and motioned for Hotch to give me a minute alone with him and I was thankful when he complied.

"This has to be done Spencer. If you're worried about Hotch touching you I can help. All he had to do is get some photographs of the injuries."

Spencer clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his fringe, as he closed in on himself. Sighing I smiled gently at him. I offered to take the photos myself but he shook his head and mumbled chain of evidence. I nodded and then asked the question I had been meaning to ask from the start; ever since I noticed his head wounds.

"Did they rape you Spence?"

The only answer I received was a nod and I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I still love you Spence. Hotch will too. We won't let you go through this alone. We're here for you." Again all I received was a nod but I could feel him relax in my arms.

"You ready then?"

He nodded again and I led him back into the living room. I let him explain what happened to Hotch who, as protocol stated, took notes on the incident then collected samples and photographed the injuries. For his part Hotch remained calm and I had to hand it to him he did a good job with Spence. He remained calm, patient, and let Spencer take the lead as to how fast they progressed. Over all everything went well. As well as it could for evidence collection from a mugging and rape.


	3. Part 3

**Code Name: Paladin**

Part 3:

By the time Hotch left it was nearly seven A.M. Spencer had managed to fall into an uneasy sleep around six but Hotch stayed for a bit and discussed what happened and what needed to happen for this to be resolved. I supplied as much information as I could; the make and model of Spence's bike as well as some other personal information that he needed. Before he left he told me that he'd have another agent stop in to check on us both and that that was not optional. I smiled lightly and yawned. This would be hour fifty-six I had been awake and it was starting to affect me though what happened to Spencer had woke me up enough to take care of him but that adrenaline was fading now.

I locked the door behind Hotch, after helping him with the evidence bags, and slid into bed next to Spencer; making sure that my movements didn't wake him. I could tell he was still wound up; he was incredibly tense even though he was sleeping, though that changed slightly as he curled into me and whimpered. Slowly I began to stroke his hair to calm him, being careful not to touch the bandaged areas, and closed my eyes as I felt him start to calm. The night had been rough on him and I hoped his dreams did not make things worse.

…..

Later that day I was awoken to a frightened Spencer clinging to me like I was about to drop him off the side of a building. He was shaking and pleading in his sleep and at first I didn't know what to do. I knew enough not to wake him but seeing him having night terrors like this again scared me. I couldn't bear to see him in pain but there was nothing I could do to make things better.

Night terrors were not like normal nightmares. There no way to wake people up from them except to let them wake on their own. All I could do was stroke his hair and whisper that everything was going to be okay. I hoped that all would be okay; I truly did.

….

When Spencer had calmed I managed to slip out of bed. He was still tossing and turning but at least it wasn't a night terror anymore. He managed to wake up enough to go to the bathroom before passing out again so, with a sigh, I decided coffee would be a good idea as I waited for him to come back to the land of the living once again.

Catching a glance at the clock I noted that it was eleven A.M. and swore silently. Making my way over to my cell phone I punched in the familiar number and called in several favors. Now I not only had the week off but I also had my team looking into Spencer's assault as well. If Hotch and the profilers couldn't get these bastards my team would.

As I poured myself a steaming cup of coffee I heard a quiet knock at the door. Padding my way over I managed to take a sip of coffee and burn my tongue. With a growl I opened my door to see a fairly tall black guy standing there. He must be the agent that Hotch sent so, without a word, I let him in as I glared at my coffee cup.

"He's asleep. You wake him I'll not hesitate to kill you." I threatened as I retrieved an ice cube from my freezer. I sucked on it a bit as the black guy analyzed me from head to toe. Slipping the ice cube into the coffee I raised my eyebrow at him. Not in a challenging way but more questioning than anything else.

"SSA Derek Morgan." He explained as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. Instead I just walked past him over to the door leading into the bedroom and motioned for him to come over. He did so, though I could tell he was puzzled, and looked into the room to see Spencer still tossing in his sleep.

"If you don't catch who did this to him… I will personally castrate you."

And with that said I walked into my kitchen and sat down at the table and stared into my coffee. I knew threatening him wasn't the best approach but right now it was instinct over anything else. I heard his footsteps as he made his way back into the kitchen and just watched him as he sat down at the table.

"We've got leads that we're looking into. Can I ask who you are though? Since you seem so protective of him?"

I laughed a bit and shook my head lightly. He could ask; though he wasn't about to receive the truth from me. But I sold him my cover story. No need to be downright rude.

"The names Gordon, Gordon Paladin."

Derek just nodded and stared at me. He was clearly trying to read me so I decided to drop the mask for once. I let all of the fear and anxiety and terror that I held pent up for Spence show and hoped he would be satisfied with that. And he seemed to be; at least for now.

"I'm Spencer's… partner." I finished. I didn't like the term boyfriend; it made us seem so young; childish even… oh their boyfriends. Come on- were both grown adults. At that comment Derek seemed to become more interested and I laughed a bit.

"I forgot that Spencer wasn't out at work. Surprised that you guys didn't catch him long before now." I said with a sigh and spun in my seat as I heard a light laugh from behind me.

"Garcia knew." Spencer said as he slowly walked over towards me; choosing to sit in the seat next to me and use me as a pillow. Turning my head I kissed his forehead and nudged him a bit. "How do you feel?" It was a stupid question but I wanted an answer anyway.

He sighed heavily and let me support his body weight completely. "I feel like shit; though that is minimal I guess… did Hotch send you over?" Derek nodded and eyed the bruises, scraps, and bandages that covered Spencer's exposed skin. I am so thankful he looks worse than he actually is. I don't think I could stand to have him be in more pain.

…

I would like to thank **68luvcarter, Leventhumps101, giderasia, pixel3113, Loneee, Pip7827, slery, ColHogan, WickedMagic, carnival2000,** **Graverobber's Zydrate, RockerChild1987, TezukaEijilove4evr, harrietamidala1691** for putting Code Name: Paladin on their alerts list as well as **zerodelete007, Kiefercarlos, nicci15, TezukaEijilove4evr ** for favoriteing it. I give you cookies and well wishes all around.


	4. Part 4

**Code Name: Paladin**

Part 4:

To me Derek seemed to be the older brother type; the one who stands up for his kid brother even when he knows he can take care of himself. However, I currently saw behind the mask that Derek put up. He was worried about Spencer, that he was hurt worse than he seemed. I could also tell he was curious. Obviously he hadn't a clue before now that Spencer was gay. I could plainly see that on his face. Though it seemed he was polite not to question the relationship… that much.

"Derek, do we have to go over this again?" That was Spence; somehow I had zoned out as they were talking.

"I just wanted to make sure… I worry about you, Kid."

I felt Spencer stiffen next to me and sighed. He hated when people thought he couldn't take care of himself and that he was so much younger and less mature than them; even if, admittedly, he was younger.

"I'm sure I'm happy, and I'm not a kid Morgan."

I watched as Morgan winced at his tone. It seemed that Spencer was getting more worked up than I had previously thought so I decided to step in and put out the fire before it could truly start.

"Spence he's just worried about you. Look at his face, read him yourself. He's a textbook example for concern; not judgment."

Spence relaxed against my arm again and mumbled an apology to Morgan. Gently I wrapped an arm around him and eyed the man across from me… deciding to analyze him a bit more. He was defiantly worried but acceptance flashed across his face in brief intervals. He seemed well muscled, must be from training and I briefly wondered if he was a police officer before he started working for the FBI as a profiler. All of a sudden he jumped as his phone started to vibrate and ring to Animals by Neon Trees. Alright, I have to admit, I like his taste of music. I watched as he answered the phone after a quick glance at the number.

"What chya got for me Babygirl?"

…

I watched in fascination as different emotions flew across Morgan's face. Elation at the identity of the caller, passion at the banter that passed between them, and then hesitation and desperation at what she must be saying. After desperation passed on through Morgan's expression the conversation became very one sided. All Morgan could manage was simple grunted answers; the news must be bleak if he was responding like this and I didn't know if I could handle if it was about Spencer. Speaking of Spencer he was currently nursing my cup of coffee; which he conveniently stole from me as I was analyzing Morgan.

"Whatever Garcia's telling him it isn't good. Normally he's much more macho and so full of confidence you could smell it on him." I heard him whisper in my ear and I nodded in response. I didn't like the looks, or sounds, of it anymore than he did and while I may not, technically speaking, be a profiler I could still read people like the best of them and right now Morgan read like a bad news report. I relaxed a bit though as Spencer rested his head on my shoulder as we waited for Morgan to finish up his call though when he finally did I wish it wouldn't have ended.

"We…" He paused and I thought he looked ready to beat the shit out of someone and he made me feel threatened; which is nearly impossible to do. "We have a case. And Spencer doesn't have a choice on whether or not he's going. It seems the Director over rode Hotch's demand to give you time off. Though he made it clear to her that Spencer was to be accompanied by you at all times." He ended off by pointedly staring at me and I nodded; anger rolling off me in waves… that was until I noticed Spencer was once again sitting stiffly next to me. Leaning over I kissed his forehead lightly. He calmed, marginally, but his heavy sigh betrayed him.

"I don't have a choice do I?" He was back to feeling cornered, scared, and it killed me to hear him be that way but before I could say anything he seemed to present a resolved front. "I'll get our go bags ready. Hotch's debriefing on the jet right?" He asked as he pulled out of my reach and wandered back towards the bedroom. I watched his back as he walk away sadly then turned to stare down Morgan who just held up his hands in a _It's above my pay grade_ sort of way and I sighed as he answered Spence.

"Yeah, Garcia told me that Hotch wants us to head out as soon as possible so we're doing the debriefing on the go."

….

Morgan's Jeep was clean and smelled slightly of new car but that didn't ease the tension as we drove to the air field. Spencer was riding shotgun looking, busily looking over a file that Garcia had sent to his phone on their latest case, Morgan was driving, and I was leaning over the passenger's seat trying to read over Spence's shoulder. What immediately hit me was the fact that these crimes, in upstate New York, were somehow connected to Spencer's incident. I couldn't tell how, but my gut instinct told me I was right. What made matters worse was that I would now be returning home in order to help investigate… well, keep Spencer sane and feeling safe, and maybe do some digging on the side to help out. Another pair of eyes couldn't hurt, right?

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I would like to thank **68luvcarter, Leventhumps101, giderasia, pixel3113, Loneee, Pip7827, slery, ColHogan, WickedMagic, carnival2000,** **Graverobber's Zydrate, RockerChild1987, TezukaEijilove4evr, harrietamidala1691, TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics,**** Rhapsody's Raven, blackstargem, Sue1313, Lady Louella, mythepoeia, reidluv,**** and redlady7907** for putting Code Name: Paladin on their alerts list as well as **zerodelete007, Kiefercarlos, nicci15, TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics, ****Rhapsody's Raven****, blackstargem, mythepoeia, and TezukaEijilove4evr **for favoriteing it. I give you cookies and well wishes all around.

**Reviews:**

**TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics: **Don't worry; I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories till their finished.

**68luvcarter:** I'm glad you find it interesting.

**Rhapsody's Raven:** I'm glad the title caught your attention and that the story itself reminds your of Holmes' work. And I'm glad your finding my character interactions as interesting; that makes me feel like I'm doing something right here as an author. Hope you found this chapter as interesting as the last.

**Sue1313:** I think Gordon's a nice guy. He may have some rough spots but overall he's a nice guy.

**Kiefercarlos:** Thanks, I'm glad you thought the chapter was amazing!

**slery: **I will gladly provide more, nothing to worry about there.

**reidluv:** Thank you.

**RockerChild1987: **Well thank you for being my first reviewer for this story and thanks but I cannot claim brilliance. I try hard to keep them in character and I'm glad that you decided to read and go on to find the story interesting. As for if Paladin is from another show universe I cannot say officially though I do see some traits of other male characters in him from other show universes and I'm glad you think he's awesome. And yeah, he is a little protective of Spencer isn't he… but in a good way I think. Hope this chapter was up to your standards.


End file.
